The field of the invention relates to spray nozzles used in conjunction with a pipe or tube that serves as a water header.
Spray openings have been machined in the wall of a water header, but they have not resulted in a well defined spray pattern. To generate a good spray pattern, machining has been done in a flat disc that is subsequently attached to a tube by means of soldering, welding, or threads.
Spray nozzles of the above-mentioned types are about by way of example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 169,355, 1,151,958, 2,834,635, and 3,647,147.
In such areas as the food industry, there can be no void areas such as small threads where bacteria may grow. For this reason multiple drilled holes have been employed because they form a smooth transition with the interior of the water header. Such holes do not, however, produce a superior spray pattern.